


Show Me (Remix)

by melitta4ever



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Gul Dukat visits a Bajoran shop in Terok Nor. Not for shopping.A remix of BrokenBlade's story, Show Me, from Dukat's POV.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Show Me (Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587429) by [BrokenBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/pseuds/BrokenBlade). 



> The girl in the story is 17, which I assume above the age of consent under Cardassian law. So, I didn't include underage warning.

The little mouse was on the floor. Again. Her gaze skittered around, never raising above chest level, stealing a quick look at Dukat's package. Her moss-green eyes sparkled with recognition… with hunger. 

Pulling a stool over, he sat down, her head between his legs. Curious eyes peeped at him, hiding under long, brown curls. Such a small, skittish little thing; her hands looked dwarfed inside his. He didn't have to pull; her hand moved by itself to his mouth, eyes glittering with naked want. 

_Don't worry, mousie, I'm here to quench this horrible thirst._

She was paralyzed, not with fear but ignorance. Dukat guided her hand to his neck. Fingers, soft as Triaxian silk, explored and caressed his ridges. A bit too gentle maybe, something that he would remedy soon. Her other hand was waiting, trembling with desire but she wasn't brave enough to take initiative.

He brought that timid hand to where it desired to be the most. She was hungry and curious, but still too coy. Dukat fixed that by opening her hand on his cheek, pressing it firmly to his face, teaching her how he preferred to be handled.

In response the clever girl grasped his dick which twitched greedily, swelling inside her palm. Her lips formed a surprised O at his growing size. 

Such innocence! Oh, how fucking sweet it was going to be to sully this chaste mouth with his seed.

He was growing too big to comfortably fit inside his pants. After opening a few buttons, he checked her: A nimble, pink tongue wetted her lips in anticipation; her body knew what she wanted even if she did not. 

With every inch he pulled out, her eyes grew larger. She knelt there, her hypnotized eyes focused on Dukat's cock, breathing fast like a scared little mouse. Dukat licked her dainty fingers, tasting her skin. Her breath got erratic, skin erupting with goosebumps…

_Here you are, little girl, dig in._

Her lips touched his cock with a barely there peck. It didn't take long for those hesitant kisses to turn into hungry, demanding ones. Soon she swallowed him, too quickly for such a tiny mouth. She had to stop a few times, but her enthusiasm more than made up for her inexperience. Especially the way she gagged herself around him when Dukat sucked her fingers in. 

He didn't prolong it for this was her first time. She drank all that he offered, then slumped down to the floor, breathing hard —pink cheeks, swollen lips, messy hair… a perfect picture of indecency. 

  
  
  


He stepped out, still buttoning his pants while keeping eye contact with the shopkeeper. The guy readily bowed, feigning ignorance in his groveling. Not surprising for a spineless sycophant —a traitor to his people **_and_ ** a traitor to his own daughter. Still, Dukat should arrange a task for him in Bajor next week. He wanted the little mouse alone when he'd teach her about her own pleasure.


End file.
